


They Were Wishing They Were Me That Night

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Series: We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Multi, both 17 and about to graduate high school, mention of drug use (weed) and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The way I see it… your lying just means one thing.” Harry’s voice comes out strained.<br/>“And what’s that, Curly?” Louis clears his throat before he swallows.<br/>“You want me to fuck you again.” Harry smirks. “No need to lie about your where-a-bouts if you didn’t.”<br/>OR<br/>Harry and Louis' relationship continues to evolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Wishing They Were Me That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!! 
> 
> Here is a second part of my little series, We Were Barely Seventeen And We Were Barely Dressed...read the first one if haven't! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy...comments and kudos are always welcomed!!

Harry has a problem. Okay, more like an obsession really. It's not his fault, really

Louis’ in his bed wearing the tightest black briefs known to man. Harry remembers reading in his sister’s Cosmo years back that black underwear means wanting to ‘fuck’. Probably complete utter bullshit but Harry wants to find out anyway.

Plus, there hasn’t been much time to do anything since they had sex for the first time a week or so ago. A few stolen kisses here and there. A quick hand job before Niall returned with pizza a couple nights ago. Thankfully, last night—before falling asleep—Louis let him rub one off on his thigh. Louis always makes it so good.

“I can sense your eyes are on my ass.” Louis says, voice rough from sleep and the weed they smoked the night before. “You’re fucking creepy, man.”

Harry would be offended…if he didn’t know Louis better than he does.

“Can’t help it.” Harry murmurs into the side of his own arm. “Think about that ass…day and night.” He’s not lying.

Louis huffs…Harry already knows Louis’ rolling his eyes, even with his back turned to Harry.

And fuck does Louis have a nice back…the thickness in his upper back, before it narrows at his waist, only filling out again right before his round ass.

“You should jerk off more.” Louis says, still not turning towards Harry.

“ _ I do _ .” Harry answers, reaching out to run his fingers down the cool skin on Louis’ back. Harry always wants to touch. Louis’ skin prickles at the sensation of Harry’s fingertips. “You’re just so much better in person than in  _ my _ fantasies.” Harry snaps the back of Louis’ briefs, harder than he means to, but he wants to make a point.

“Fuck  _ off _ .” Louis turns now, the expression on his face not as angry as his tone would imply. “Should have let your ass  _ stay _ a virgin.”

Harry smiles wide…his dimples popping, he knows Louis' lying, “My mom’s on the weekend shift.”

“ _ So _ …” Louis starts. “We’re  _ all _ alone?”

“Till after dinner time.” Harry’s eyebrows raise up and down like he’s suggesting something naughty.

“What about Niall?” Louis asks. Niall has a history of barging in whenever he wants…without so much a warning.

“Told him I was babysitting.” Harry shrugs, he hates lying.

“ _ Babysitting _ ?” Louis laughs.

“Yeah.” Harry starts, “Told him it was for one of my new neighbors so I wouldn’t be able to chill till much later today. Promised him I’d help get ready for his party later to make it up to him.”

“And  _ he _ believed you?” Louis’ eyes narrow.

“I think so.” Harry frowns. “He just said  _ cool _ and he would call me about hanging out later.”

“Guess that was a better lie than what I could come up with.” Louis’ smirks before adding. “I told him I was mowing grass.”

Harry lets out a chuckle. “Mowing grass?  _ You _ ?”

“What the fuck does that _ mean _ ?” Louis slaps at Harry’s stomach, the sound echoes in the quiet bedroom

“Nothing!” Harry defends against the slaps. “Just… _ you _ mowing grass isn’t really the most believable thing in the world.”

“Well, he caught me off guard and it was the first thing that came to my mind.” Louis flicks Harry in the ear for good measure.

Harry grabs at Louis wrist, gripping it tight, he can’t help notice the way Louis’ eyes go wide and hazy. Harry notices the way Louis is staring at the contact…like he can’t look away.

_ Okay _ .

“The way I see it… you’re lying just means  _ one _ thing.” Harry’s voice comes out strained.

“And what’s  _ that _ ?” Louis clears his throat before he swallows.

         “You want me to fuck you again.” Harry smirks. “No need to lie about your whereabouts if you didn’t.”

Louis kicks his foot at Harry’s bare thigh, but Harry only squeezes tighter around Louis’ wrist.

“That’s enough of that.” Louis grits out. “On your back, Curly.”

_ Okay. _

Harry let’s go,  _ reluctantly _ , before plopping down on his back.

“Is  _ this _ okay?” Louis’ face serious now while he straddles Harry’s thighs.

“Very much okay.” Harry says, his throat dry even as he swallows.

Harry watches as Louis lowers his boxers over his hips before pulling them completely off, and tossing them over the bed. Harry’s dick pops free before flopping against his tight stomach.

“I’m going to give you a blow job.” Louis whispers like he’s afraid of spilling a deep dark secret.

“ _ Okay _ .” Harry can barely say. His dick is fully hard and his heart is racing against his breastbone.

Louis licks his lips before inhaling deeply, taking in all of Harry’s smell. Harry feels a little self-conscious in the moment knowing that he’s not exactly fresh and clean but not  _ ripe _ either. He’s been sleeping for the last eight hour in the same boxers he wore the day before…there’s probably old come on both his boxers and…dick. Louis doesn’t seem too bothered.

“You fucking smell good.” Louis says before lowering his lips. “Like a fucking man but still like  _ you _ …like that body wash you use with the purple cap.”

“It’s okay?” Harry coughs, his voice rough.

“So fucking okay.” Louis says before taking Harry all the way down. He feels Louis gag when his dick hits the back of his throat.

_ Oh god _ .

It’s really good. The way Louis works his tongue and just takes Harry. All of Harry.

Harry has been worked up—for approximately the past six year—so he knows he’s not going to take long to come. Not when Louis looks the way he does with Harry’s dick between his lips. Not with the way Louis is watching Harry as he gives him head. Their eyes locked, almost like there is nothing left to say. Just actions.

Harry loses it a moment, as he he thrusts up into Louis mouth, he doesn’t mean it—he thinks the proper etiquette is  _ not _ to thrust his dick further down Louis’ throat— but it’s just  _ too _ good.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Harry whimpers. “Sorry. Sorry. My body is sorta really liking  _ this _ .”

Louis laughs around Harry’s dick, his throat contracting tightly. Oh god. That’s  _ not _ helping.

“I’m going to fucking come.” Harry’s lips quiver. “Right in your mouth if you don’t pull off.”

“Wanna taste you.” Louis mumbles, mouth still full from Harry’s dick.

That does  _ it _ .

Harry shoots down Louis’ throat with a shout…Louis swallows it all without even batting an eye.

Harry closes his eyes, breathing in and out, his heart race slowly coming back down to normal.

“That was really amazing, Louis.” Harry says, his voice genuine.

“Good.” Louis plops back down next to him on the bed.

“Are you hard?” Harry asks. “I could do you.”

“It’s alright love.” Louis laughs before thinking better of it, adding “How about…I let you jerk me in the shower.”

“Gladly.” Harry smiles chasing after Louis to the bathroom.

*****

“Niall’s sent me like twelve texts in the last hour.” Harry says before throwing his phone on the floor. “I guess I should head over there soon.”

Louis stretches his arms above his head before turning towards the clock to check the time. They’ve done nothing the whole day—smoked a little and ate lunch while watching movies on HBO.

“I think I’ll head home to check in with my mum before I come over to Nialler’s.” Louis says.

“Okay.” Harry reaches out to touch Louis’ cheek. He never wants Louis to leave.

“ _ Hey _ .” Louis starts. “Just you know tonight at Niall’s…like you know a lot of people will be there so I understand if you want to hang out with other people or whatever…you know, still keep it on the low.”

“Is that what you want?” Harry asks.

“I don’t  _ know _ .” Louis clears his throat. “I sorta like having a secret from all those dicks we go to highschool with. I feel bad lying to Niall but I don’t  _ know _ …it just feels smart or something.”

“So it’s not me…” Harry says. “Like, you’re not ashamed of  _ me _ ?”

“Are you fucking joking?” Louis’ laughs. “Of course I’m ashamed of you!” He says as he places a kiss on Harry’s mouth. “You know that’s not it, right?” Louis adds lips still pressed together, genuinely asking.

“I know.” Harry nods, his lips not wanting to leave Louis’.

“You’re one of the hottest guys in our school.” Louis says, his voice sincere. “Being ‘out’ isn’t always easy…people like me so I’ve done fine. People like you too—honestly probably more than they like me—but I just want you to finish out your last year of high school without any issues and stuff.”

Harry’s phone chirps with another text not giving Harry any time to answer Louis’ thought.

“I’ll see you at Niall’s a little later.” Louis says before gathering his phone and standing up from the couch.

“Yup!” Harry jumps off the couch with a wide smile, before placing a kiss on Louis’ lips. Louis deepens it while he runs his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry can’t help but moan, he always wants Louis touching him and kissing him.

Please never leave.

“Bye.” Louis let's go before he waves, as he heads out the door.

*****

Harry is a  _ tad _ drunk. It didn’t help that he went shot for shot against Niall before people started showing up. Not his best idea. Combined that with the nasty mixed drink Louis made him drink when he first arrived. Louis betting him that he could drink his faster than Harry didn’t help. Harry’s feeling light and tipsy.

He hasn’t seen Louis in at least an hour—since he went out to have a smoke with one of Greg’s friend from college.

That’s how Harry finds himself sitting on that patio steps, next to Molly Littles, clearly a little bit drunk herself. At least by the way she’s being handsy with Harry and how she keeps resting her head on his shoulder when she laughs. Harry’s can’t remember saying anything remotely funny or charming. He’s pretty sure he’s asked  _ ‘where’s Louis? _ ’ about twelve times already. While Molly keeps answering him with ‘ _ who cares’ _ and Harry has to stop himself from answering ‘ _ I do asshole! _ ’…

“You’re really cute.” Molly laughs into Harry’s shoulder. “Thought that for years.”

Harry thinks that maybe this should be… _ cute _ —a pretty girl wanting his attention—but all he keeps thinking is how much he really hates that name…  _ Molly _ . It reminds him of a dog’s name.

“Ugh, thanks.” Harry grins, his smile not really reaching his eyes.

Molly is about to say something else before the patio door opens, a group of loud voices come walking out. It’s Louis and about four other guys.

A few of them whistle and call out ‘ _ get in Styles’ _ as they pass them both on the steps. Louis walks by with a smirk on his face, clearly finding humor in the situation. Molly lets out an annoying giggle as she clings on tighter to Harry’s arm, he flinches at the grip but Molly doesn’t notice.

“We’re just  _ talking _ .” Harry calls out, almost like he feels the need to clarify to Louis that there is nothing going on here. At least from Harry’s end.

The group of boys go off to the grass area, some of them kick a soccer ball and some of them light up cigarettes. Harry’s eyes search out to find Louis, who is standing with his hands on his hips gawking back at Harry. An odd look on his face.

Harry smiles, sighing slightly, as he catches Louis sending him a wink. Harry’s heart does a little flip in his chest, realizing it’s been way too long since he’s kissed and touch that  _ boy _ .

“I know where Niall keeps his condoms.” Molly whispers, scratching her nails against Harry’s arm. “Barbara told me.”

Harry lets out a chuckle as if he’s shocked by her offer… “ _ Okay _ …”

“Do you wanna go have sex?” Molly asks.

“No.” Harry answers, way too fast. He almost sounds annoyed. 

“Why not?” Molly sounds offended.

“I’m sorta seeing someone.” Harry answers, his eyes darting to Louis who is still talking to one of Greg’s college friends. The guy is hot and clearly flirting. On any given day  _ who _ wouldn’t find Louis attractive—but especially in the jeans and black t-shirt he’s wearing tonight. His hair looks soft and his face smooth. Good enough to taste.

“Oh.” Molly frowns. “Well is she here  _ now _ ?”

“Ugh.” Harry starts. “ _ No _ …well it’s sorta complicated, really.”

“I won’t tell if…you won’t tell.” Molly shrugs. “We’re in high school way too young to be serious with other people.”

“Thanks.” Harry starts to get up from his seat. “But no thanks.”

“Whatever Harry.” Molly calls from the steps. “You’ve always been so fucking prude.”

Harry ignores her, his eyes searching out Louis.

Harry catches Louis’ eyes as he makes his way to the middle of the lawn. Harry watches as Louis looks at him before turning on his heel, walking off towards the storage shed at the back of the lawn. Harry looks behind him, he notices that no one is paying attention to him and Molly is long gone from the steps, he takes off in Louis’ direction.

He catches up to Louis, who is leaning against the back of the shed. The voices and music from the party are muffled and it’s dark, the only light coming from the moon in the night sky.

“ _ Hey _ .” Louis smiles, eyebrows raised. 

“ _ Hi _ .” Harry slurs, standing and walking has caused the alcohol to rush to his brain.

“So…” Louis shrugs. “ _ Molly _ ?”

“She wants to have sex with me.” Harry says, his words come out like projectile vomit.

“Oh.” Louis breathes in deep. Bothered.

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs, his nose wrinkles.

“Well, go have fun then.” Louis swallows hard.

“Fuck no.” Harry shakes his head. “I don’t want to have sex with her. I mean I told her that. I told her  _ no _ . I think it pissed her off or something.”

“Oh.” Louis’ eyes go wide.

“You said that already.” Harry smiles before placing his hand on the shed wall behind Louis’ head.

Louis bites his lip. “Well just-just. You know I’d understand if you wanted to have sex with someone else. It’s not like I’d  _ like it _ but I’d  _ understand _ …and Molly's hot...a sure thing from what I've heard...”

“Only wanna have sex with you.” Harry kisses him for the first time in hours. The kiss still feels are good as it did the first time. Louis' lips are soft and he tastes like cigarettes and mint. Harry loves it.

“Yeah?” Louis smiles up at Harry as he shy's away from Harry's mouth.

“Can’t stop thinking about you.” Harry says, the words are honest.

“Same.” Louis’ head hits the back of the shed. “We should talk…you know. About whatever this is.  _ You and me _ .”

“Okay.”

“Not when we’re drunk and stuff but like sober.”

*****

“Louis.” Harry talks loud, even though he’s trying to whisper. “Louis…Louis…Louis.”

“Yes, Curly?” Louis turns towards Harry. “I heard you the first time baby.”

“Just-just.” Harry is really drunk now. The party has died down, lots of people have left, and the usual that crash at Niall are the only ones left. “M’ drunk.”

“I know.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows. “I kept feeding you drinks…I did it on purpose.”

“Heyyy.” Harry frowns even though he’s not upset at all.

“You’re only bearable when  _ you’re _ drunk.” Louis laughs, slapping Harry on the arm.

“You love me _ all  _ the time.” Harry says, he feels his face blush. He’s sweating. It’s probably the alcohol…or it’s probably Louis.

“Maybe?” Louis bites his bottom lip.

“It’s alright.” Harry starts. “You don’t have to admit it yet…but I know you  _ do _ .”

Louis lets out a laugh. “You think so, Curly?”

“I know so.” Harry smiles, giggling into the back of hand. “One day you’re going to tell me the exact moment you did.”

Niall turns the corner carrying a few blankets in his arms, to find Harry and Louis laughing.

“You dicks…” Niall starts. “You’re fucking acting weird…both of you.”

“What?” Louis says at the same time Harry says “Huh?” Both of their faces pink and their eyes wide.

“Whatever.” Niall huffs. “Dicks…both of you. The guest room upstairs is free if you’re looking for a place to crash.”

“Awesome.” Harry shouts. “I love that bed.”

“Night.” Niall says before heading down the basement steps, bringing extra blankets to the people sleeping down there

“Cuddle me?” Harry asks, standing in just his boxers. "So glad I don't have to sleep without you."

“Little spoon tonight?” Louis laughs while he takes off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Shimming out of his jeans with a refreshing sigh.

Harry climbs into bed with a moan, he feels Louis cuddle around him, his belly pressed tight to Harry’s back.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Harry asks, his breath even and slow, the alcohol causing him to feel sleepy now that his body is still. The questions has been on his mind all night.

“Of course.” Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder. “You know you’re hot.”

Maybe Harry knows. Even though he gets self-conscious sometimes about his skin and his love handles and the way his hair gets frizzy in the rain.

“That guy…” Harry says. “Greg’s friend…ugh…”

“Ryan?” Louis finishes Harry’s thought.

“Yeah.” Harry huffs. “Ryan. He’s good looking. I think he likes you.”

“Nahhhh.” Louis laughs. “He’s just charming…reminds me of you, actually. He’s just friendly comes off as flirting.”

“I didn’t like it.” Harry sighs, pushing his ass into Louis groin. “I didn’t like it at all.”

“ _ Please _ .” Louis’ voice is soothing. Always so soothing to Harry’s ears. "He's got nothing on you."

“I don’t know how we got here. But I just-just, really like  _ this _ Louis.” Harry feels his eyes drifting shut. 

“Me too baby.” Louis’ squeezes tighter, before drifting off himself.


End file.
